1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic scrap reclamation and, in particular, to a system for separating metallic values from magnetic-metal-plated plastic scrap whereby the plastic can be reprocessed and the separated metal disposed of as desired.
2. Prior Art
While systems have been known which involve separation of metal wire from plastic or other insulation, such systems involved burning or milling, and have not been satisfactory to reclaim plastic, for example, from chromeplated plastic material such as ABS plastic (i.e., acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene). Some of these prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,005 to Jarvis; 3,527,414 to Schorsch; 3,666,185 to Williams; 3,885,744; and 4,030,992 to Binger, et al.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a system for reclaiming plastic (or metal values) from scrap plastic which has been plated with metallic metals which yields the greatest amount of reusable plastic having a minimal amount of residual impurities.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish these objectives at a cost which is lower than has hitherto been possible with other systems.